At present, display products having light weight, thinness and high texture are increasingly pursued, and a narrow frame design has always been a technology that enhances the product texture. In a current touch display screen, both the display screen and the touch control screen need the narrow frame design in order to realize the narrow frame of the overall touch control display screen.